


fevered touches

by florences



Series: chrobin being fluffy ♡ [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florences/pseuds/florences
Summary: they have all the time in the world, but sometimes they still act like today might be their last.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: chrobin being fluffy ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	fevered touches

**Author's Note:**

> » second (and the first explicit) part of my "chrobin being fluffy ♡" drabble series.  
> » passengers_thomas_newman.mp3 on repeat whilst writing this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEnJim2JMWc

Chrom and Robin make haste for their bedchamber with Robin leading the way, Chrom’s hand in hers. What started off as just a normal and innocent dinner, turned into fevered touches and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears. They try to remain normal and calm around passing guards but their shared laughter and quiet hushes to one another gives away that maybe they’re a little drunk on some wine (and perhaps their love).

After entering the bedchamber, they find themselves on their bed with Robin on top of Chrom, the two kissing desperately and rutting against each other like some frenzied teenagers. It’s already searingly hot in the room and Chrom’s shuddering breath against Robin’s lips whenever they part for air has Robin wanting him right then and there. No matter how many times they’ve done this, she just can’t seem to get enough of him. All that occupies her mind is him. _Chrom, Chrom, Chrom_. And they’re so close right now that they simply can’t get any closer. Chrom thinks it’s something about the threat of losing Robin that always makes him hold onto her a little tighter, kiss her a little longer and feel all his love for her much more deeply nowadays.

He snaps out of his thoughts quickly as Robin brings her hands from where they were (nicely settled against his cheeks) to his chest and begins to softly tug and pull down his evening shirt to reveal some skin underneath slightly. He moves to take the rest of the garment off before Robin stops him, her voice shaking a little as she begins to speak, “Please leave it on. You look quite divine like this.” she finishes with a dark blush and the sight of Robin all hot and bothered goes straight to Chrom’s cock. He kisses her again in response as she places her hands against his chest once more, feeling a mix of the the smooth expanse of his skin and the soft fabric of his shirt. Chrom’s own hands trail lightly on the outside of her legs and his impatience finally gets the best of him as he begins to scrunch up the material of her evening dress.

“May I please have you now, Robin? I want you.” Chrom moans against Robin’s lips as she ruts down against him one last time. She adores the way he still asks her, even years into their marriage. She adores the way he looks up at her, with obvious need in his eyes. She really just adores him. Tonight is one of those nights where they both seem to be in a bit of a hurry, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Robin gives him one last kiss, letting him reach behind her so he can pull his own pants down far enough just to free his cock. He gives himself a few pumps and when he’s satisfied, Robin pulls her own small clothes slightly to the side and takes a few moments to rub herself up and down his length before finally sinking down on him slowly. Every single time feels like the first time. She’s so perfect and warm and Chrom starts to see stars already.

Whilst working herself up and down on him, Robin grabs hold of Chrom’s hand, bringing two of his fingers to her mouth and Chrom moans, nearly losing it at the sight of her. She is gazing down at him half-lidded whilst bouncing on his cock, with one of the puff sleeves of her dress falling down to reveal her shoulder, and sucking around his fingers. Robin’s always had a fascination with his hands, and she never forgets to let him know. Watching him become undone, she begins to feel the familiar pool of butterflies at the pit of her stomach and is almost sad that perhaps this moment of intimacy may be coming to an end. But she reminds herself that they will still have all the time in the world after this. Beneath her, Chrom gives a few particularly hard thrusts of his own that have her moaning, “mmph, ah, Chrom…”

She releases his fingers from her mouth with a soft pop and slowly directs his hand down the length of her neck and to her chest, letting it stop around the swell of her breast. Chrom gives it a gentle squeeze. He's always loved how soft and seemingly unmarked her skin is, despite the many battles the two have both seen. He also begins to feel that familiar pool of butterflies at the pit of his own stomach.

“Gods, come here.” he pulls her down for a long kiss, threading his fingers in her hair, tucking it behind her ears and whispering words of praise against her cheek when they break apart for air, “You’re so good my love, you’re so good.”

“Love you, love you, love you,” Robin repeats like a mantra as she comes to her climax. “Gods, I love you.” she's leaning back now and looking into his eyes. Everything feels like a dream and Chrom lets himself go under her gaze.

"I love you too, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> » chrom and robin be like... gotta go fast.  
> » i'm sorry this is so messy wow but i had to get out my feelings somehow (and quickly).


End file.
